pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1895 in literature
The year 1895 in literature involved some significant new books. Events * Carlyle's House in Chelsea opens to the public. * Robert Frost marries Elinor Miriam White. * Ernest Thayer recites his poem, Casey at the Bat, at a Harvard class reunion. * The American Historical Review is published for the first time. * Pan, a German arts and literary magazine, is first published. * The first edition of the Times Atlas of the World is published at the office of The Times newspaper in London. New books *Grant Allen - The British Barbarians **''The Woman Who Did'' *John Kendrick Bangs - A House-Boat on the Styx *Rhoda Broughton - Scylla or Charybdis? *Mary Elizabeth Braddon - Sons of Fire *Robert W. Chambers - The King in Yellow *Joseph Conrad - Almayer's Folly *Marie Corelli - The Sorrows of Satan *Stephen Crane - The Red Badge of Courage *Ménie Muriel Dowie - Gallia *J. Meade Falkner - The Lost Stradivarius *G. E. Farrow - The Wallypug of Why *Antonio Fogazzaro - Piccolo mondo antico *Hamlin Garland - Rose of Dutcher's Coolly *George Gissing - **''Eve's Ransom'' **''The Paying Guest'' **''Sleeping Fires'' *Thomas Hardy - Jude the Obscure *Castello Holford - Aristopia *Joris-Karl Huysmans - En Route *Henry James - Terminations *Rudyard Kipling - The Brushwood Boy **''The Second Jungle Book'' *George MacDonald - Lilith *George Meredith - The Amazing Marriage *Arthur Morrison - Chronicles of Martin Hewitt *Eliza Orne White - The Coming of Theodora *Gustavus W. Pope - Journey to Venus *Bolesław Prus - Pharaoh *Emilio Salgari - I misteri della jungla nera *Henryk Sienkiewicz - Quo Vadis *Leo Tolstoy - Master and Man *Jules Verne - Propeller Island *H. G. Wells - The Time Machine New drama * Maurice Maeterlinck - Interior (first production) * Jules Renard - La demande * Frank Wedekind - Earth Spirit * Oscar Wilde - The Importance of Being Earnest Poetry *Giovanni Marradi - Ballati moderne Births *February 14 - Max Horkheimer, German philosopher (d. 1973) *February 28 - Marcel Pagnol, French novelist (d. 1974) *March 29 - Ernst Jünger, German novelist (d. 1998) *April 23 - Ngaio Marsh, New Zealand novelist (d. 1982) *May 9 - Lucian Blaga, Romanian poet and philosopher (d. 1961) *May 19 - Charles Sorley, British poet (d. 1915) *June 16 - Warren Lewis, British historian, brother of C. S. Lewis and Inkling (d. 1973) *July 14 - F. R. Leavis, British literary critic (d. 1978) *July 24 - Robert Graves, English poet and novelist (d. 1985) *September 21 – Sergei Yesenin, Russian poet (d. 1925) *October 17 - C. H. B. Kitchin, British novelist (d. 1967) *October 31 - B. H. Liddell Hart, English military historian (d. 1970) *November 1 - David Jones, British poet and artist (d. 1974) *November 16 - Michael Arlen, Armenian novelist and short story writer (d. 1956) *December 1 - Henry Williamson, English novelist (d. 1977) *December 14 - Paul Éluard, French poet (d. 1952) *''date unknown'' - Vivian de Sola Pinto, British poet, literary critic, and historian (d. 1969) Deaths *January 13 - John Robert Seeley, English historian and essayist (b. 1834) *January 15 - Lady Charlotte Guest, British translator of Welsh literature (b. 1812) *February 20 - Frederick Douglass, American abolitionist, orator and writer (b. 1818) *March 5 - Nikolai Leskov, Russian journalist, novelist and short story writer (b. 1831) *March 15 - Cesare Cantù, Italian historian (b. 1804) *March 22 - Henry Coppée, American historian and biographer (b. 1821) *April 3 - Gustav Freytag, German novelist and dramatist (b. 1816) *April 26 - Eric Stenbock, Baltic German poet (b. 1858) *May 26 - Ahmet Cevdet Pasha, Ottoman historian and legal writer (b. 1822) *August 1 - Heinrich von Sybel, German historian (b. 1817) *August 5 - Friedrich Engels, German socialist writer (b. 1820) *November 4 - Eugene Field, American children's author (b. 1850) *November 27 - Alexandre Dumas, fils, French novelist and dramatist (b. 1824) *''date unknown'' **William Grainge, English historian and poet (b. 1818) **Auguste Vacquerie, French journalist (b. 1819) Awards * * Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature